Homecoming
by RaiLei
Summary: Bloom centric. What do you say to someone you have never met before? - Slight movie spoilers - R


Note: If you haven't seen the movie, Winx Club and the Secrets of the Lost Kingdom, read at your own risk for ending spoilers.

--

She couldn't believe she was _here_ of all places.

She may have dreamed of this _more_ then she could have counted – but she was certain it would never be a reality.

However, she **had** succeeded.

From her small home in Gardenia; she'd travelled to the ruins of Domino with the help of Daphne and found her way into the Obsidian Gates.

It seemed so _long_ ago, considering everything they'd been through, that they had left Alfea College a couple months ago.

As she felt the pull of the Obsidian Gates disappear from around her, returning her to where she came. She couldn't help but blink as the sudden brightness, the sun gleaming down on the forgotten realm assailed her eyes. Bringing up a gloved hand, she glanced around her, silent.

Domino was _coming_ back . . . they had won.

As a golden light – the _white light _from the prophecy – continued to over the frozen land, returning it to what it used to be. The ever lasting snow started to disappear, the realm suddenly full of colour, just as it had looked through Daphne's mask.

Domino _was_ real, alive.

The forgotten realm was back, her parents were alive . . .

And she was . . .

**_Home_** . . .?

She couldn't help a pang of guilt in her heart as she thought that; no matter where she went in life, she _knew_ that Mike, Vanessa and Gardenia would always be her home.

From behind her, she could hear her friends emerge from the dark gates as well, their chatter falling silent as they noticed their surroundings. Domino was back, the colours were vibrant and bright and she couldn't help her pride from welling up, she had fought to bring it _all_ back. As she turned back around she managed to catch Skye's eye, she couldn't help but feel a swell of pride as she moved towards him; Oritel's sword in hand.

Once she stood beside him, she couldn't help but glance at the sword in his hand. It looked magnificent . . . but she couldn't help a shudder running down her spine as she thought of her mother. Marion . . . she was still trapped in that sword. A small sigh escaped her lips as she looked back up at the blonde specialist, her grin still in place. She raised an eyebrow, following his gaze to the side, her breath catching as she noticed the lone figure standing at the edge of the cliff.

_Oritel_ . . . her father, he was standing _right_ there.

_If it wasn't for him_, she heard Daphne say, as she walked behind the Specialist, _Domino would still be . . ._

"I know," Bloom mumbled, not wishing to remember hearing Skye's scream as he fell, thinking he was dead . . . "It's hard to believe . . ."

Her voice died off as she noticed Oritel take up the sword, and holding it away from him, the sword let out a faint glow before disappearing. She couldn't help as she jumped back slightly at the bright light, but at the same time, she couldn't take her eyes of it as her mother appeared from the light. She was . . . _beautiful_.

She had seen pictures of them during her stay at Alfea – but seeing them alive before her, put all the pictures to shame. She glanced intently at her mother – who had the same shade of hair – ran into Oritel's arms as he called her name. How long had it been since they had been able to this? She didn't know what she would do if she had Skye in front of her, but for nearly two decades she was unable to hold him.

_Hopefully that will never have to happen_, she heard Daphne say, forgetting that she was there momentarily.

She could feel Daphne's joy radiating through her at their parents reunion, their torture over. Feeling her looking at them so intently – slowly, Oritel and Marion broke their embrace, turning around slowly to look at the red haired teenager standing a couple feet away from them, Skye having moved back to stand with the others.

Suddenly, she felt embarrassed – she had been caught, by someone who hardly knew her – for watching their reunion after all these years. She could hear Daphne's musical laugh from within her before the sprite of her older sister detached herself, manifesting her in other form.

Bloom watched as Daphne drifted ahead of her, her arms outstretched towards them as she called out _Mom, Papa_ before hugging the two. Bloom couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as she saw her parents embrace her older sister.

And it was standing there that reality came crashing down on her.

She'd _never_ thought of it – but what was she _supposed_ to say to them?

She didn't think she would ever get to meet her banished parents – how _could_ that have been possible.

Sixteen years had past and she'd only ever seen them through Daphne's dreams. The _Bloom_ that Oritel and Marion remembered was a small child, not even a year old yet.

How could she do this to them? They had been tortured by the Witches and separated from each other for a number of years. Would they even _know_ her? Before them, their baby stood, all grown up, fostered by people on earth.

But the biggest question; _what_ was she supposed to say to them?

_Hi Mom, Papa_, just seemed wrong.

But, what _were_ you supposed to say to someone you never met?

She was pulled out of her turmoil thoughts as Marion pulled away from Daphne, a small frown on her pretty face. "Daphne, what happened to you?"

Daphne smiled at the two before her, glancing between the two of them. "Many things have happened," she said slowly, shaking her head. "But now you're free and it's all thanks to **_Bloom_**."

Bloom froze as she heard Daphne say her name, gesturing towards her as she moved aside so her parents could see her. She _wasn't_ ready for this – she didn't know what to say yet!

Bloom smiled up at her parents, still unsure what to say, as they glanced confusingly at her, her father mumbling her name. Her mother on the other hand, brought her hand to her mouth, her eyes widening. "My _little_ girl!" she exclaimed, before rushing forward, eyes on her now-grown baby. Bloom grinned widely as her mom embraced her for the first time in sixteen years, her father's hand falling on her back moments later.

She was _home_.

Her _family_ was finally restored.

_This is real_, she thought as she gripped the fabric of their dress and cloak, her parents were here and she didn't want to let go . . . she _didn't_ want them to disappear once more. She had had enough of being left alone, the only one at her school without the slightest inkling to her true heritage. She glanced up as she heard clapping from behind her. Letting go of the parents eventually – she didn't want this to _ever_ end – she had to grin as she looked out at the group before her, the Obsidian Gate long gone.

This was all Bloom _ever_ wanted; her friends and family together – something that had seemed _utterly_ impossible.

She had her friends; the best friends you could _ever_ have – the kind that would walk through darkness, facing their deepest fears just to help her.

She couldn't ask anything more of them.

And finally, she had her real parents back.

She was _finally_ a real Princess – the Princess of Domino.

No longer would she be the girl from earth, the girl with no heritage.

She was Bloom, the _Princess of Domino_ . . . a _Guardian Fairy_ . . . _and _the restorer of a Forgotten Realm . . .

But, none of that mattered as she looked ahead at the bright realm before her.

As she stood with her parents and sister beside her and her friends before her, she knew that _nothing_ else mattered.


End file.
